Double oven appliances generally include an upper and lower oven. The upper and lower ovens each include a back wall, a top wall and a bottom wall spaced from the top wall by opposing side walls. In certain double oven appliances, the lower oven is positioned below the upper oven along a vertical direction such that a gap is defined between the top wall of the lower oven and the bottom wall of the upper oven. Further, circuit boards, such as control boards for the upper and lower oven, may be stored within the gap.
When a circuit board is secured within the gap, the circuit board is generally mounted to the top wall of the lower oven. Also, in order to prevent overheating, a cooling medium is blown across a top surface of the circuit board. However, such an arrangement does not always properly cool the circuit board. For example, since a bottom surface of the circuit board touches the top wall of the lower oven, the bottom surface of the circuit board absorbs thermal energy from the lower oven. Further, since the cooling medium only flows across the top surface of the circuit board, the cooling medium cannot sufficiently cool thermal energy absorbed through the bottom surface of the circuit board. As such, the circuit board is susceptible to overheating, which may have a negative effect on the operation of the circuit board or, even worse, cause irreversible damage.
Accordingly, an improved double oven appliance would be desired in the art. In particular, a double oven appliance that decreases or eliminates excess heating of circuit boards disposed within the gap is desired.